


through the door

by saverockandbeebo



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, I Tried, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, Self-Doubt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wow, first work of this ship, like always these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which John talks through Alex's door to nobody (or so he thinks) and Alex can't believe what he hears.





	through the door

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've never written for lams before  
> i have most of this week off of school and im so happy  
> i learned that i can't write john's personality for crap so lol  
> this is based off of a post on otpprompts. you can find it [here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/165289381367/person-a-talks-through-person-bs-door-thinking)  
> enjoy!

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Alex was sitting in his room typing away at some essay for his English class. He originally was going to go to the library to do it while his roommate, John, went out with their friend Lafayette, but the library had suddenly closed due to unforeseen construction. Nonetheless, he was still somewhat happy to have time to himself, especially because he needed to relax after constantly having escalated heart rates and red cheeks from always being with John.

"Alex?"

Alex stiffened and stopped typing. It was obviously John outside his door; his voice was unmistakable. _He wasn't supposed to be home, though!_  Lafayette was not the type to just cancel plans with someone at the last second without any significant reason. Alex opened his mouth to respond and ask if anything had happened to force his plans to be cancelled, but there was an indistinguishable yet concerning tone to his voice that made Alex shut up and listen. If he had to guess, Alex would guess it was somewhere near disconsolate, which gave him even more reason to listen.

John waited for a moment, presumably checking to see if Alex was truly gone. The man in question bit his lip, waiting for him to continue. John sighed and did just that. "I know you're not home and all, but I... I just need to get this off my chest, if you will." He let out a small, half-hearted laugh and muttered, "Here I am, talking to a door like it's my crush. Gee, I must be going crazy."

Alex heard John lean against the door and move down to sit against it, but it barely registered in his mind. A single word replayed over and over in the former's head: _crush, crush, crush_. There was no way this was true. His mind struggled to grip the fact that his not-so-tiny crush on his roommate may be requited, but still he kept listening.

'Look, I've been thinking so much about this lately: about you, about us, about _everything_. And honestly, I'm just so afraid to say this to the real you because you're just so important to me and I can't lose you." He sighed so desolately that Alex had to restrain from going out to comfort him. "I... just love you so much, okay?"

Alex froze, as if he wasn't frozen already. His hands begun to shake as he started to wrap his mind with what just happened. There was no way someone could think highly of him, much less John. His lip started to quiver from his disbelief and joy, but he fought back tears as John continued.

"You're just so sweet and witty and genuine and I love everything about you. Look, I know someone so... amazing like you could never love someone like me, but I just wanted to put it out there. He paused for a second, then muttered, "Who am I kidding, he's not even home."

Alex listened to John trudge away dejectedly, then let out the hopeless sob he'd been holding back to avoid letting John know he was really there. This was all proving to be too much for him. Suddenly, there was pounding footsteps hastily coming his way, and the door flew open to reveal a distressed John. He quietly cursed to himself and ran up to Alex. "Oh my god, are you okay?" he said, a flurry of emotions rampant in his tone.

Alex nodded, trying to play it off. "Yeah," he lied, "I'm good."

John, however, wasn't buying it. "You're literally sobbing. There's no way in this world that you're just fine!" Alex opened his mouth to respond, but John suddenly realized something. "Holy shit, did you hear that whole..." He trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Yeah, I did." Alex nervously looked down.

"Oh my god..." John put his head in his hands. "Is that why you're upset?" Alex sheepishly nodded. "Am I... that bad?"

Alex shot up to try to fix this misunderstanding. "No, that's not what I meant. I was just..."

"Disgusted? Horrified? Appall- "

"Surprised. I was just surprised."

John raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Surprised?"

"Yes, surprised," Alex continued, "because I thought you'd never love me back."

"I... _what?_

Alex smiled. "I love you too."

John smiled back at him. "Really?" Alex nodded, and John's smile grew twice as wide. He enveloped Alex in a warm embrace. They stayed like that for hours, forgetting about papers and plans and everything else besides each other.


End file.
